What the Fuck?
by BitterPixieBro
Summary: In Which Kaiba Jumps from the top of the school building, and Jou isn't exactly accepting of that. From Kats' P.O.V. Featuring me trying to get used to Trans!Mokuba's pronouns. Sorry about that.
1. Chapter 1

**What the Fuck?**

 **A blur, a fast paced object fell to the earth, a sickening crunch, something was broken.**

 **Seto kaiba, the man whom I had hated for so long had thrown himself from the school roof. He laid on the floor in a heap, tears streaming from his eyes, he was in pain. Quicker than I could have thought possible, my cellphone was out, people were gathering around. The ambulance was on the way.**

 **A girl stood on the roof, looking down with what only could have been horror. Who was she? Had she tried to talk him down? She had failed, she had failed so horribly at it.**

 **A few minutes later Seto Kaiba, my long time rival and enemy, was wheeled away on a gourney. Never before had I imagined it would come to this. Never before had he seemed depressed, never before did he seem the type to give up. He wasn't a weak person, he shouldn't have given in like this.**

 **School was dismissed early that day, none of the teachers willing to deal with the drama, none of them willing to talk down the rumours which were already circulating.**

 **At home I found myself stuck to my bed, unable to think of much more than the blur, than the moment that could have ended Seto Kaiba's life. My mind wandered as to what could have compelled him to jump. What could have made such a strong person cave? What could have made that man desperate enough to die?**

 **What about Mokuba?**

 **I found myself angry with him, angry with how he had been so easily able to leave his little brother, while the kid still depended on him, while he still had the choice to be with his brother. It made me hate him. I hated his weakness, whatever it had been. He had everything. How could a man with everything left to lose jump so easily? How could he leave behind the perfect life? How could he? He had made the decision, and whether or not it was easy didn't matter, he had still made it, and he had decided upon leaving us all behind.**

 **Why did I care? Why should I care? He was an ass, if he wanted to die I should have just let him die. I had been the one to call the ambulance, but surely that would only serve to make him hate me, surely that would be another mistake in his eyes.**

 **Maybe some people didn't deserve to be saved?**

 **The day went by with little to nothing to do, I didn't bother contacting my friends, all they would wish to talk about was Kaiba, his "incident". It wasn't something I was up to, wasn't something I was willing to sit through, I didn't need to hear anything else, I didn't need to hear about their pity, about how they wished him the best. None of them seemed to understand that he wished to die, that I had fucked up his plans.**

 **None of them understood where he was.**

 **I didn't much doubt that he would try it again, once someone gets it into their mind that they wish to die, there is no getting it out, people will try and try again until they succeed.**

 **That isn't someone Mokuba should have to deal with.**

 **I wouldn't doubt the court systems if they finally took that kid away from his brother, but with Kaiba's influence in the court systems, he would most likely get away with any sort of action, and even if he did lose, he'd hire some guy to adopt his little brother, that sounded like Kaiba.**

 **After a few days passed, they finally allowed Kaiba visitors. Mokuba begged us to go with him to see his brother. How could we refuse? The kid was being forced to face his suicidal elder brother for the first time in over seventy-two hours. Who would want to go alone?**

 **We stopped by the giftshop on the way there, everyone was convinced that Kaiba deserved some sort of present for what he'd been through. I wasn't, but I was talked into getting him some chocolates. Hopefully the dopamine in the candy treat would make him happier, keep him from trying shit while his little brother was around.**

 **When we got to his room, that same girl from the roof was standing there next to him. She must have been concerned, must have felt guilty because she was unable to keep him from taking that leap.**

 **A smile was on her face, that didn't look like guilt.**

 **There were casts on both of Kaiba's legs, his right arm, and his neck. He had been badly injured in his "incident", but who wouldn't be? With how far he had fallen, it wasn't all that much of a shock. What was surprising was that he didn't die, he usually succeeded in everything. figures the one thing he couldn't do right was die.**

 **Mokuba rushed to his brother's side, ignored the girl who stood next to his brother. He hesitated in throwing his arms around his injured brother's neck, he didn't wish to hurt the prick.**

 _ **"Nii-san!"**_

 **The tears that spread over her cheeks were evident in her voice.**

" _ **I'm sorry,"**_

 **That was all he had said in response, nothing more. No "to have worried you," no "for trying to end my life," no "for forgetting about you," nothing. He didn't dare voice why he was sorry, otherwise that would confirm all of our thoughts, that would confirm how weak he really was, and he didn't want that. I tossed the chocolates to the foot of his bed, decided I'd help the guy out again. If he hated me now, he'd sure as hell despise me soon enough.**

" _ **Jees, it's pretty damn dreary in here, why don't you open the curtains er something?"**_

 **The distraction was well recieved by Mokuba, neither of them wanted to talk about what Kaiba had done, no one did. Not even me. The kid opened the curtains, shed light into the room.**

 **All the while we were there with Kaiba, that girl said, she didn't say a word, but she played with Kaiba's hair, poked him, did all these things I had never seen anyone else do to him. It made her a suspicious character, but what would I know? She had tried to talk him down, maybe he had just felt grateful to her, maybe he was glad to see that someone other than his brother and his own egotistical self, gave a single shit about him.**

 **We went every other day to see him while he was in the hospital, and every time we were there, she was as well, it made one wonder how much free time a girl could possibly have.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The day Kaiba came back to school was like any other, sunny, as it always was in domino. Students gathered in clumps, blocking off passage to any and all. Only when the now wheelchair ridden Kaiba came by did they separate.**

" _ **Let him through."**_

" _ **He's a cripple."**_

" _ **You're in his way."**_

 **They'd all say. God forbid they made his life any harder than it already was. They had it in their heads that he needed to be treated gently now, that no matter how rude he was, no matter how much of an ass he made himself to be, he was to be treasured, to be treated with nothing but kindness. I for one, could not see why that was.**

 **He was still alive, he was still the same person he was before now, only with more out in the open. No one should have been treating him any differently, he sure as hell wasn't doing us the favour.**

 **I for one gave him no special treatment.**

 **He couldn't wheel himself around, with the one broken arm he required assistance, and it seemed that same girl from before was more than pleased to help. I noticed her more and more throughout the day. She was in the same class as we were, in the same gym, I hadn't seen her before, but I had heard her name, Hideyuki Ane. She was the principal's daughter. Why was she concerning herself with Kaiba?**

 **It seemed every time I saw him she was around, but that could be for the fact that she was his helper. She may have only just switched into our class. Why was she suddenly in our lives? Why did she seem so cheery when the man we all knew turned out to be so fucking weak? Kaiba wasn't the guy we all thought him to be, yet she couldn't be any more pleased with this turnout.**

 **It was just as these thoughts surfaced that I saw her peck Kaiba on the cheek, call him "dear".**

 **That must have been it.**

 **She had been allowed to date that guy because of her efforts, she had tried to stop him, this was how he was repaying her. This was why she was so happy. Then, how could she be pleased with this broken excuse of the person that Kaiba once was? Not even his fucking fanclub could be satisfied with him in this state.**

 **Why did I find myself so angry at the mere idea of it? He was the pathetic mess he always claimed that I was. He was nothing to me, he was nothing for me to be concerned about.**

 **I took my eyes off the couple, resigned to ignoring Kaiba's existence as thoroughly as I could.**

 **After lunch, Kaiba and his girlfriend returned late. His cheeks were flushed a bright red, bloated slightly, as though he had been smacked by something. It was a sign that I should have taken more seriously, but for whatever reason, decided to cast aside. In comparison to his other injuries they were minimal. Who would make a fuss out of it? Certainly not him, for he did little to nothing about it. He didn't mention how it happened when others asked, he avoided talking about it. One would have assumed that he did it to himself. That's what I had done.**

 _ **"Attention seeker"**_

 **That's just what he was called. When he wouldn't talk about it, when he refused any information, people believed that he had done it to himself, that he only wanted more of the attention that was left on him due to his "incident". Attention seeker, attention seeker, attention seeker, that sounded right. He had always been one for the spotlight. It wasn't much of a shock to think he had done yet another thing to hurt himself.**

 **Maybe that's why none of us paid it any mind.**

 **Yet I couldn't help but think, all was not as it seemed.**

 **I went home after that school day with more questions than answers. Each one stacking up like building blocks, each one retaining a small section of my mind, distracting me from my job, and from my afternoon activities.**

 **Why, why, why, why, why?**

 **All these questions and not a single answer.**

 **For the life of me I could not understand why he had done any of this. Why had he jumped? Why had he smacked himself? Why did he continue on? Why did he entertain her? Why did he allow any of this? Why was he doing this to Mokuba? Why?**

 **It hurt me, mentally, emotionally. For years I had been subject to his abuse, for years I had been belittled, berated, and insulted by this man, a man whom I had assumed to be strong, proud, a man I assumed to be great, yet he turned out to be this pathetic little man. It upset me greatly. What had he been to me before?**

 **Why did I care so much of what he was? Why did any of this matter to me?**

 **Why was I asking these questions? I knew exactly why.**

 **I just didn't want to admit it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**School started that next day quietly. No one spoke a word it seemed. Everyone too shocked at what was before them. Bruises. Bruises covered him from head to toe. Ran rings around his wrists, formed a purple haze on his cheeks. A cut on his lip, blood still fresh. He had been beaten, badly. Kaiba. He had been tied up. He had been tortured, one could only imagine what he had been through. Who could have done this?**

 **Who could have hurt him like this?**

 **That girl wheeled him in, smile still evident on her face. A smile so wide at a time like this. Kaiba,** _ **her**_ **boyfriend, the one she called dear, had been injured beyond all belief, how could she smile? It must have been a facade, surely it was. She must have been as worried as the rest of us. Just hiding it for his good, wasn't she?**

 **Anyone who has earned Kaiba's, anyone who was capable of breaching his armour, must have been respectable, she must have been worried, if she wasn't then Kaiba wouldn't be with her. Surely she had nothing to hide. That couldn't have been it.**

 **Halfway through class that morning, Kaiba asked for the bathroom, a first in several days. I didn't think he would bring himself to the same level as the rest of us. I didn't think he used the same facilities. Yet he asked. The teacher turned to me. Told me to go along with him, to help him should he need it. His girlfriend volunteered, but was shot down for obvious reasons. When asked why it should have been me, the teacher replied with a snotty,** _ **"Because you're not paying attention anyway."**_

 **So I escorted Kaiba to the nearest restroom, but he stopped me once we were through the door, told me to check for other people. I responded with, "** _ **You don't need this place to yourself to take a shit Kaiba."**_ **He merely told me to do as he said. I did.**

 **Once sure that we were alone, he asked for an ear, made me swear to secrecy of what he was about to say. If at first he had told me, I never would have believed, but after this morning, after seeing his condition, I was ready to believe everything.**

 _ **"I didn't jump,"**_ **his first words hit me, they filled me with guilt, they made me curious,** _ **"That girl, Hideyuki Ane, she pushed me over the edge. She had confessed, I wouldn't have it, but you don't need to know the rest, how it happened is of no concern, but I didn't jump. Now, that same girl is threatening me, my brother, in this state there is nothing I can do, not while she remains at my side. I hate to admit this, Jounouchi, but I need your help."**_

 **Everything he said, every last bit of it, I found it to be overwhelming. Of course he hadn't jumped. He was Kaiba Seto, the strongest person I knew, the most emotionally stable, why hadn't I been able to see this? I should have known from the moment I saw that girl up on the roof. Her horror wasn't out of concern for him, it was of shock over what she had just done. Now she was threatening this guy, someone I admired, just to keep it quiet, and who would believe him? She was the daughter of our principal, she was so deeply rooted into this now, that everyone would just believe any plea for help was all for attention.**

 **Kaiba needed help.**

 **I was someone he could trust.**

 **I had to help him one way or another.**

 **I escorted him back to class not three minutes later. We had spent a few minutes loitering around to make his need for the bathroom seem realistic. If she were to grow suspicious she may do worse to him, she may stunt the mending of his bones, she could possibly**

 **kill him with how she was acting. She was a dangerous person, one we needed to keep in the dark of what had just went down. We both understood that.**

 **If it killed me, I would help him from this situation. If not for him, then for his baby sister. However, I had no issues in helping him, I wanted to, I wanted so badly to put that girl out into the open for what she had done, but who would believe me? Once a yakuza, and Kaiba, an attention obsessed guy? No one. We needed proof, for now, until I could figure out how to get that, I could prevent any further harm from happening to him.**

 **Kaiba was a friend, and I had doubted him, I had thought everything done had been him, I betrayed my own knowledge on the person I knew him to be, and I had allowed this to go on for longer than it should have been allowed. I was partially to blame for this.**

 **The least I could do was prevent more harm from coming to his sister and himself.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kaiba had made a show to ask me to start coming over, all in order to take care of his brother for him, in front of that girl. I needed to have some form of an excuse to continuously go to his home, after all, we weren't very good friends to begin with, not in the eyes of everyone who knew us, but they were all well aware of the fact that the younger of the Kaiba brothers got on with me just fine. She bought into it, feigned as though watching over Mokuba as well as Kaiba was too much of a burden for her. She didn't wish to seem overeager to be left alone with them. She didn't wish to make herself seem suspicious.**

 **Nor did I.**

 **I told Kaiba that I'd think about it, that just being around him made me sick to my core, that he couldn't even pay me to spend time with him. He took my words head on, knowing full well that I meant not a word of them. Kaiba was a good guy, just caught in a shitty situation.**

 **At lunch Kaiba returned with cheeks stained a deep red, obviously from abuse. A punishment for going against that girl's wishes. He'd take any punishment to save his brother from her, that was clear. So long as I was around no harm would come to the brothers, that too was clear. I'd need to discuss this with my father when I returned home, but for now I would need to watch over the Kaiba brothers.**

 **I took the rest of the day to "think it over", gave my answer by the end of our last class, Hideyuki did not seem pleased with this. She must have put her bets on the chance that I might have declined. Now she'd have only lunch to make Kaiba suffer. She'd never get her hands on Mokuba, at least, not without several witnesses.**

 **She couldn't even start to threaten the kid anymore. Thank god.**

 **I went home with Kaiba that day, a single text to my father to allow him the knowledge of my whereabouts. I couldn't have him worrying over me.**

 **Mokuba was more than pleased to see me come home with his elder brother, he was quite literally jumping with glee. Asked if I was friends with Hideyuki, someone who had so far only been kind to him. Kaiba must not have told his brother what was really going on. It was admirable. He didn't wish for his sister to worry, or for her to lash out at Hideyuki. For her to revolt against the source of all this grief, could cause more harm than what has already been dealt out. There needn't be another innocent victim.**

 **I told her that I wasn't friends with the girl, but that I'd like to be if Mokuba liked her so much.**

 **Mokuba went on explaining how she had tried to save his brother, how afterwards Seto had asked her to date him (which I didn't believe for even a second), how they were surely the cutest couple Mokuba had seen, for the mere fact that this was his brothers first romantic relationship.**

 **It killed me how Mokuba praised this girl, but it was necessary for the kid to like her if she wasn't to be harmed, physically at least. When she found out what actually happened, she'd be devastated. I could hear his cries now.**

 **How the girl had so obviously lied to him, how she had gained his trust and then betrayed him. How she had never deserved his brother in the first place, how he had never really liked her. I agreed with all of this, ten fold. I hated Hideyuki Ane, not for the fact that she could still love Kaiba in the state I once believed him to be in, that was no longer a plausible cause, but for all that she's done, for all that she will do, for the pain and grief, for how she made me feel, for how she ruined Kaiba's reputation, and everything under the sun.**

 **How the world could breed such filth was beyond me, but I refused to show how I despised her, I refused to give away what I knew, I couldn't have Kaiba in any more trouble, I couldn't be the cause of any more of his pain.**

 **That was my last bit of patience, Mokuba's praise. I had to come up with a way to best this girl, a way to expose her for what she was, before she could do anymore.**

 **I had just the plan in mind, but I would need time with Kaiba to discuss it. I'd have to wait.**

 **I hated the mere idea of just sitting by and waiting, but there was nothing I could do until I had the chance to discuss with Kaiba.**

 **He gave me just the opportunity that following monday, another request to use the bathroom, he must have had some desire to speak as well, otherwise he would not have asked.**

 **Once more I was sent with him, and once more we discussed the issue at hand, my plan to stop it. It was iffy at best, but it was all we had. It required the help of several other people, Yugi and crew would have to do. We needed them for a contingency plan.**


	5. Chapter 5

**That day started as any other had. Kaiba came in bruised and broken, it had been over a week and his injuries weren't getting any better, one could attribute this to Hideyuki's abuse. She had obviously been purposefully damaging his already broken bones. Not even his neck brace could come off just yet. He was so badly injured, tortured, by this girl, that he was still stuck in that wheelchair, dependent on her to push him around due to his broken arm. It was troubling, knowing what was really happening, but it wasn't a burden. I was glad to know.**

 **The fact that I knew meant that I could do something to help. I could possibly end all that she was doing, and now that Yugi and the rest knew what was going down, now that they knew everything about what that overgrown child was doing, we had even more of a chance to stop her.**

 **Of course, they hadn't been our first resort, we first tried to tell the principal, then some of the other teachers, none of them would believe it. They'd tell us that such a sweet girl couldn't do such a thing, that she had a reputation to uphold as the principal's daughter, she could have never done anything like that, and for a moment, I had begun to believe them, at least until Kaiba had come in with a black eye, it was obvious that the girl's father had told her of these accusations, let her know I had a hand to play in this.**

 **She never looked at me the same, now that she knew I knew, we had more to fear from her. I had to start watching my own back, as well as Mokuba's, and Kaiba's. It was tough, but it wasn't something I was so willing to quit for. I may have feared her, and what she was capable of, but I couldn't quit, not while there were still the lives of two others on the line.**

 **That's when I enlisted the help of my friends, they were quick to believe it. Obviously they couldn't quite stomach the idea that Kaiba would be capable of doing all of this to himself. They were on the same page I was, one of disbelief and concern. When I came out to tell them what Kaiba had told me, they hadn't tried to blow it off as some form of attention grabbing on Kaiba's behalf, but they believed me straight off the bat.**

 **They were confused as to why he had gone to me, why I was the first and only person that he had told. I chalked it up to mere chance, I had been the one the teacher asked to go with him, I hadn't been paying attention at the right moment. He just so happened to ask and the teacher just so happened to call on me. He would have gone to anyone, that I was sure of.**

 **Yet they didn't quite buy it. I had been called on twice to go with him, they didn't believe it to be chance, destiny they called it. That I was just meant to be the one he told, that surely he wouldn't have humbled himself to just anyone. they believed that he only would have told me, that he only could have told me.**

 **I told them that what they said was complete bullshit. That in that situation, Kaiba would have come out to anyone, he was desperate, that was the only reason he had lowered himself enough to tell me. It had taken him a great amount of bravery to spit it out, and it had just so happened to be directed at me.**

 **They were looney if they believed Kaiba had wanted to tell me.**

 **After I had told them about Kaiba's situation, I told them about our plan. About what had failed, what had yet to. we needed evidence of her actions, and for that we needed them. Not just for witnesses, anyone could get a bunch of teenagers together and lie about witnessing something, but not just anyone could get a bunch of teenagers together video evidence of a crime.**

 **We borrowed cameras from the AV club, offered them a chance to get pictures with Yugi. His fame came in handy at times like these, when we needed favours done.**

 **Kaiba had told us where that girl took him during lunch. Behind the school, near the dumpsters, where none of our classmates dared to tread. The smell back there was too awful to stand whilst eating, it was a key location if one was looking to be alone.**

 **She had to wheel him through the parking lot, and quite a bit of grass to get there, but for some reason she decided on taking him there every day, she decided on going through all that trouble just so she could do all those cruel things to him, someone who had never done a thing to her, other than reject her.**

 **We set up around them, each of us in our own hiding spots several feet apart. I hated the idea of just sitting by and watching, but Kaiba assured me that she would do no more harm than what she deemed necessary, that she would not kill him. We both knew that this was our best shot, neither of us had a better idea as to how to deal with her. There was little evidence to show what she had been doing, so the authorities would never believe us, just like the teachers.**

 **We sat by and watched as she slapped him around, shouting profanities, angry for the fact that he had told me what was going on, she was still fuming.**

 **She claimed that I would tell others, that I would make her look bad in the eyes of the student body, that students would believe me before they believed her. I was well liked, she was not.**

 **I winced every time her hand came down on him. Every fiber of my being ached with anxiety. Did we have enough proof? Could I step in now? Could I stop this here? Did we have to witness more? Was this enough? All these questions and more, each leaving me more and more angry with this girl, this girl who hardly qualified as a human being, and sure as hell wasn't a decent one.**

 **How could one person dare to do such a thing to anyone?**

 **I stopped recording, took my eyes off of the scene for a few moments before looking back on them. I was quick to shed my hiding place. It seemed that even out in the open she didn't see me.**

 **My hand came down on her before I even realised I was next to her. I had stricken her without thinking about it.**

 **Shock must have gotten the better of her, for she screamed. She screamed before attempting to attack me. I easily subdued her. She wasn't as strong as she liked to believe, going after those confined to a wheelchair, after those who couldn't defend themselves didn't require all that much work.**

 **Honda was soon at my side, he held the girl for me, told me to get Kaiba away from her. She shouted and wailed and drew attention to that back area, students were already arriving.**

 **Kaiba and I were soon gone, as far away as we could get from her, from that scene.**

 **I wasn't there for the rest, but from what I had heard, the police arrived only minutes later, having been called the moment other students heard Hieyuki Ane's shrill screaming. They only needed half of the video footage we had gotten, but were thankful for all of it. She was put behind bars on several charges. Attempted murder, assault, etc.**

 **Mokuba cried for hours when he found out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kaiba left country after that. He left to heal, to get away from what he was forced to endure, he didn't even take his little brother with him, instead he left the kid in my care. Said something about how he could trust me, about how he needed Isono with him, that he had no one else to leave his little brother with. I was honoured, not burdened, the fact that Kaiba now felt he could trust me, that this guy, who had been beaten, used, abused, and just about everything under the fucking sun, found it in himself to trust me with the person he held most dear.**

 **It was an honour.**

 **When he came back a month later there wasn't a trace of what had happened left, not on him, not in the media, and not in the rumours at school. It seemed as though just about everyone forgot about what had happened to him, as if no one cared anymore.**

 **Thinking now, it was all as it should have been. Kaiba didn't deserve the pity he would have been given for it, he didn't need it, nor did he want it. All was best that everyone forgot about it. Everyone but the two of us I suppose.**

 **Mokuba never brought it up, nor did any of my friends, it was as though the entire city of Domino decided to do Kaiba Seto one huge favour and forget. How they all did that so easily was beyond me. It had been a month and I still felt as I had the moment I figured out. I wanted to curbstomp that girl into next year, but there was nothing left to be done about it.**

 **When Kaiba returned, he was back to his normal everyday self. He dished out his regular insults, refused to pay attention in class, showed up about an hour early for school to get work done, the works. He was back to his normal douchey self. All was right in my little universe.**

 **Yet he seemed a bit different, he was playful, towards all of us, those of us who had helped him, Yugi and the rest of us. His insults weren't as serious, they were more affectionate. Maybe we had all earned his trust? Maybe he felt indebted to us? Maybe, maybe, maybe. Maybe he just felt guilty for all his words after all this time, after all we had done for him.**

 **All these maybes and yet nothing solid, nothing stuck.**

 **That is until he pulled me aside, asked me all these questions. Asked me how his brother was doing, everything, his brother had returned home already, but it seemed he was still concerned about the month he had spent without the runt by his side.**

 **I answered all his questions like clockwork. I had never seen him worry like this, it was nice to see this side of him, only once before have I seen it, and even then it was only because of his little brother.**

 **However, he suddenly switched topics, asked me if there was anything he could do for me. Claimed that I deserved something in return for my efforts to help him and his brother. Before giving even a second of thought I refused, told him I did not expect anything in return, that my actions were solely that. Yet he continued.**

" _ **Surely there's something, you've saved my life."**_

" _ **There's nothing,"**_ **there was something.**

 **In my heart of hearts I knew full well that there was something left to be gained here, that there was something I truly wanted. Yet I could not bring myself to ask it of him. It seemed like far too much, especially after all that had just happened. I felt nothing but guilt over my own desires, how was I to voice them if I could hardly face them myself?**

" _ **I know you want something, Jounouchi."**_

 **He used my family name to address me, I wasn't used to such respect from him.**

" _ **But you don't know what, and that's enough for me."**_

" _ **I can give you anything in the world,"**_ **he would say.**

" _ **What I want can't be held."**_

" _ **Jounouchi."**_

 **I thought on it for a few seconds, went over every possible outcome in my head. I would lose his trust, after all, who would want to continue any sort of friendship with someone like that? I bit my tongue, decided to take my chances.**

" _ **I would like a kiss, but I'd be willing to settle for your number."**_


	7. Chapter 7: Bonus

**A few months back, my relationship with Kaiba had just blossomed. He had agreed to exchange numbers, despite how hesitant he was about it, he eventually opened up to me, found me as someone he knew he could trust. Never in a million years could I have guessed that we'd ever become anything more than bitter rivals.**

 **I now found joy in myself every time I heard his voice, every time I saw his face, every time my skin brushed up against his.**

 **It was a sweet sensation, whatever this was, the feeling of absolute dependence on another human being. I needed him to function, I needed him to breathe, I needed him, I just needed him. For whatever reason, I found myself falling for him so much deeper than I had thought possible.**

 **First it had just been an attraction to his features, then slowly it had become an admiration for who he was, soon enough it was infatuation with everything that was Kaiba, that was him.**

 **After a month he began insisting that I call him by his given name, an honour which belonged only to his little brother, Seto, he told me to call him. It never felt right on my tongue, never did sit well with me. I opted for names such as "Kaibabe", "Kaibae", and so on. He found my hesitance to use his name funny, but that didn't stop him from using my own.**

 **Kats he called me. A cute nickname that I couldn't quite get over. I found his actions and himself to be quite the bit cuter than I had remembered him. He was still the strong, self-dependant person I knew him to be, but with more than one side to him, and that I loved.**

 **I found myself in love with everything that was Kaiba Seto, even the man himself.**

 **Another few months of dating and he asked me to move in with him. This proposal was met with anxiety, of course. I said yes, but what was to happen to our relationship? We hadn't had sex yet, if we were to live together, to sleep in the same bed, what would stop that from happening?**

 **I wasn't quite sure I could go along with it. The thought of that made me sick to my stomach, I was nervous, I had it stuck in my head that I would be forced to bottom, that I could never be anything else in this relationship.**

 **When I voiced these issues to him, when I dumped all my worries, he only comforted me, promised that he would never trick me into anything I didn't want, that we never had to do such things, that if we did, he wouldn't mind taking the bottom.**

 **He truly was too good for me.**

 **We moved in together, into the place that his stepfather had left for him. It wasn't too big, but it was big for just two people, lucky we had Mokuba living with us as well. Without that runt running around I would have been too nervous to breathe. It was a big step in our relationship, living with one another, spending every waking moment at the others side, it was a test, and one I couldn't fail.**

 **I doubted I could ever do well to live without him at this point. He had become so much to me, so much so, I never seemed to be able to stop bragging about him, to sister and to friends.**

 **At first no one had believed that I was speaking truth, they claimed that Kaiba seemed just as distant toward me as he had always been, for a while, that had me worried, eventually, however, he opened up, started showing affections I had thought impossible of him. It left me with no more fears, the same happened when we moved in with one another.**

 **Each step we took seemed to bring us closer and closer together, nothing seemed to be able to drive us further apart, and that was wonderful. Our relationship was stable, and no matter what the media may have said, no matter the rumours which got around us, no matter what my friends and our family thought, we were happy.**

 **It seemed everyone else was happy for us.**

 **Kaiba Seto is the love of my life.**


End file.
